


All for One

by ImpAurora



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/F, F/M, Izuocha, Kidnapping, togachako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpAurora/pseuds/ImpAurora
Summary: Ochako is the understudy for a famous opera singer named Hado. Ochako's childhood friend, Izuku, returns on a night when things start going crazy. Ochako must choose between her childhood sweetheart and an anonymous admirer, but soon learns her choice wouldn't have mattered.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 8





	All for One

Delicate fingers stroked the petals. They were soft and smooth, definitely real. All red roses, tied together by a black satin ribbon. Ochako lifted the flora to her nostrils, breathing in the bittersweet aroma. Her mind was overtaken by thoughts of a dashing man making a deal with a worker to slip the roses into her room on occasion. An anonymous admirer, slowly wooing her over. She had realized that every time she entered the dressing room, she held her breath, hoping to see roses laid softly upon her vanity.

Her daydreams were interrupted by a knock at her door. She quickly exchanged the partially dead roses out of its glass vase, slipping the new ones in. She'd change the water later. Taking one last glance at the vanity, she decided her makeup was fine and went to answer the door. Upon opening it, she found a familiar freckled face. "Izuku?" she exclaimed in surprise. The green-haired boy looked almost the same as he did three years ago. Izuku Midoriya was a friend from high school. "How'd you get into the staff-only area? Wait, I thought you were touring Asia."

"I was," he said, wearing a goofy, lopsided grin. "But I'm back now. Sorry for not telling you, I wanted to surprise you. But, you're an understudy now! You really worked your way up. Oh, Hado let me in. She remembered me from high school too. She knows I'm close to you."

Ochako looked down to see if his body had changed. He was thinner, a bit more muscular. But more importantly, he was wearing a suit. "Oh no, were you hoping to watch the show with me tonight?" Ochako asked, her heart dipping. "I have to stay backstage, in case there's an emergency and Hado has to leave."

"I know, I know," Izuku waved off her concerns. "I was actually hoping we could go out to eat tonight. After the show. I know it'll be late, but after spending so much time away from you-"

"Of course," Ochako beamed before he finished his proposal. "There are tons we need to catch up on. Do you know of any restaurants that are open that late, though?"

"I have an idea, but it's a surprise," Izuku explained. "Can you meet me in the foyer an hour after the show?"

"Of course," Ochako nodded. "And, I think I have a bit of time before the show starts if you want to chat real quick."

"No you don't," another voice sounded nearby. Ochako turned her head to see a tall woman with a blonde pixie cut striding down the call. Ryuko Tatsuma, one of the managers. "The show starts in fifteen. You should already be backstage."

Ochako, confused, craned her neck to look at the clock behind her. Oh, she had mixed up the hour and minute hand. She looked back at Tatsuma, flustered. "Sorry, ma'am, I'll head there right away. See ya later, Izuku."

He raised his hand in a silent farewell, and she rushed down the hall, bunching her dress in front of her to avoid tripping.

* * *

Everything was muffled backstage. Ochako could still hear the singing and music. She hummed along, knowing that if she tried belting out the music she'd be heard on stage, and possibly by the audience. Still, the humming was her own personal practice. It let her compare her voice to Hado's. She either sat on a stool in front of a mirror or paced back and forth anxiously, bored. She was glad she was an understudy. One day, she might debut on the stage, and get the fame she sought. But she had been an understudy for half a year. She had never once stepped on that stage to perform.

As Ochako paced backstage, she suddenly had the urge to cough. There was something in her throat, scratching it. She had to cover her mouth, quickly moving away from the stage so her loud coughs wouldn't distract any of the stage crew. Throwing a glance over her shoulder revealed dust was raining from the support beams in the ceiling. She thought nothing of it.

After the coughing fit had subsided, she returned to her usual routine. The first thing she noticed was a faint buzzing sound. Her gaze swept the area, landing on the tech booth. Was there something wrong with the equipment? Nobody else seemed concerned. It must be under control. She began to pace again but paused as a myriad of sounds assaulted her ears.

As Hado belted out the climax to a song, there was a loud snap, like a branch falling off a tree. A collective gasp from thousands of people, and then the sound of something heavy crashing to the floor, glass shattering. The curtain rippled from the force, and Ochako backed up as glass shards slid under it, toward her. They rested mere feet away, still spinning from the momentum. She carefully but quickly made her way to the curtains, using all her effort to shove enough of the heavy material aside to slip onto the stage.

There was chaos. The people in the audience were nearly climbing over each other in an attempt to escape the unsafe room. Some brave souls tried running toward the stage - Izuku among them - but weren't having much luck trying to swim against the current. The stage was a smattering of glass and blood. A chandelier lie in the center, having created a dent in the stage. Glass covered the entirety of the platform, many shards colored with dots of red blood. Hado's unconscious body was positioned uncomfortably close to the wreckage.

Ochako rushed over the best she could on heels. She kicked some shards near Hado's body away so she could kneel down. Her gown was shredded, her skin covered in bloody cuts. Her chest rose and fell with a breath. She was alive. Ochako did the only thing she could think of and removed her dress, covering Hado's cuts in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Somebody call the ambulance!" she cried as if there weren't thousands of people who had witnessed the event that were probably already on the phone.

"Miss Uraraka," a calm voice sounded beside her. "You need to clear from the area, it's hazardous and you're hardly dressed to be able to move dextrously enough to avoid injury. We'll handle it from here." She looked up to see another one of the managers, a caramel blonde that simply went by the name Uwabami.

"Ochako!" another voice called. She turned her head to see Izuku near the edge of the pit, leaning over the railing as if she couldn't hear him from his position. "Are you okay?"

Ochako looked back up at Uwabami, who gave her a nod. She rose to her feet, carefully making her way to the side of the stage, to a small staircase leading to the audience area. Izuku met her there, putting his hands on her shoulder and looking her up and down. "I'm fine. I was backstage. W-What happened?"

"The chandelier fell," he stated the obvious. "Hado was barely able to get out of the way. Is she okay?"

"I think so," Ochako replied, looking over her shoulder. Uwabami and Tatsuma carried Hado off the stage, stagehands tried to make safe passages by sweeping glass aside. "She's cut up, but still breathing. I think the sheer amount of fabric in her dress helped protect her from glass shards."

"Heh, this is insane," Izuku mumbled. "I suppose I should cancel dinner reservations. Sorry, that's not what's important. I know you weren't hurt, but are you okay? Like, scared?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Ochako scoffed. "But, but I'll be fine. As long as Hado is okay, it's just...an unfortunate accident."

"Let me drive you back to your apartment, at least," Izuku offered. 

"Y-yeah, sure," Ochako nodded. "I don't live far. I usually walk." Izuku hung his arm around her shoulder, gently leading her to his white pickup.

After he had driven her home, she invited him to visit for a while. It would look suspicious, a woman leading a man to her apartment at such a late hour, but she didn't care. She didn't feel comfortable being alone at the moment. Besides, he was a good friend she hadn't seen in years. Was she supposed to hitch a ride and send him on his way? "Where are you staying?" she asked once they were situated on the couch, the cartoons from their childhood playing on the TV.

"I'm staying with Tenya until I find a good place," he explained. Tenya Iida had also been a part of their high school friend group, but Ochako had since lost contact with him. 

"He lives three hours away, last I checked," Ochako said. "Do you plan on driving all the way back there tonight?"

"No, I was planning on driving halfway, and getting a hotel," he said. He turned his head away and mumbled something she couldn't catch.

"Hm?" she leaned forward.

"Eh, nothing," he shook his head. They sat in silence for a few seconds, and he tapped his foot anxiously. He seemed excited to say something. "Well, it's just that, that was a plan B. I had other plans for the night."

"Right, the dinner," Ochako smiled pitifully. "I'm sorry about that. Maybe next week?"

"Well, that's not the important part," he said. "I was...nevermind, this isn't an appropriate time."

"Time for what?" Ochako asked.

"Hado just got hurt," he replied in a vague answer. "I shouldn't make this night about me."

"Well, now I'm just curious," Ochako whined. "You can't just tease me like that. What was the surprise?"

At first, Izuku looked hesitant. He chewed his lip before rising to his feet and shifting over to stand in front of her. "Well, I was just gonna..." he lowered to one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket. "Propose."

The scene in front of Ochako was a little out of pocket, but she can't say she was surprised. The two had an on-and-off relationship for the past five years. The only reason it was so spotty was that Izuku loved traveling, and Ochako wasn't a fan of long-distance relationships. She beamed at him, wondering if this meant he was finally willing to settle down with her.

Then, her mind was thrown back to the roses sitting in the vase in her dressing room. The occasional note she'd find in perfect handwriting, praising her voice and beauty. Her smile faltered. There was somebody who had loved her for the past three years, while Izuku had been completely absent. Was she willing to reject that mysterious lover?

"I can't," she found the words leaving her mouth before she had fully thought it through. Izuku quickly rose to his feet, stuffing the ring back in his pocket. He turned away, but she saw his face turn pink. "I'm sorry, Izuku. There's simply...somebody else now. I can't just suddenly...be married."

"You're in a relationship?" he asked.

"N-Not quite," Ochako said quietly. "But I- he- I- I want to give him a chance."

"Right, right," Izuku said quickly. "That's perfectly fine. I should head out. Nice seeing you again." Ochako could only watch in silent guilt as he grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. Had she really rejected him for somebody she's never met?

* * *

The curtains closed. Ochako stood still, breathing heavily. Her mic was off, right? The audience wasn't hearing her breath? Even if it was on, she doubts it mattered. There was an ovation. A standing ovation for her debut. She could not have imagined it going better. As the other pair of curtains opened behind her, Hado hobbled over on crutches, patting her on the back. "Wow, we should have put you on the stage sooner," she praised.

Izuku had been in the crowd. Despite their last meeting having ended terribly, he had still been present for her debut. That warmed her heart. The next couple of hours went by in a blur. She walked back onto the stage as the cast was announced, spoke to some reporters who wanted her personal feelings about how she did in her first performance. The sun was setting by the time she was able to return to her dressing room.

She closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Time to get undressed and head home. Except, the night wasn't over. A young woman stood in her dressing room, leaning against the desk. She had a red rose with a black satin ribbon twirling in her fingers. Her hair was blonde, up in messy buns on either side of her skull. "Uh, are you lost?" Ochako asked, concerned.

"No," she replied simply. Her voice was a bit gravelly, but not hard to listen to. "I actually wanted to introduce myself. I'm Himiko Toga. I've been sending you gifts the last few years."

Everything clicked into place. The rose she was holding. She had been the one leaving them on Ochako's vanity. At first, her heart broke. The man she thought had been courting her had been a woman all along. The heartbreak only lasted for a moment. So what, she was a girl? Before Ochako had known, it hadn't been an issue. Why should she cancel everything just because of her admirer's gender? "Oh, why, thank you. I'm Ochako-"

"I know," Toga interrupted. "Sorry for rushing this. I can't stay here long, I'm obviously not allowed back here. I just wanted to ask, how you liked your debut."

"It was wonderful," Ochako said wistfully. "It's terrible that my success relied on Hado being hurt, and I feel terrible about being so happy."

"Don't feel terrible," Toga shook her head. "You deserve that stage more than her. It's just unfortunate that I couldn't undo those nails when she was right under the chandelier. Then, you'd be the only one to grace that stage ever again."

Ochako froze. "Uh...I'm sorry?" she asked. Red flags everywhere, but her brain couldn't comprehend everything Toga just said. The blonde stepped forward with a maniacal smile. She reached out, tucking the rose into Ochako's dress. The brunette was frozen to the spot.

"That was my anniversary present," Toga explained. "I got rid of Hado so you could shine. I was about to go and finish her off for you."

Ochako's arm bent to reach the door handle behind her. Toga moved as fast as lightning, grabbing her shoulder and wrenching her away from the door. Ochako squealed in fear, trying to run past Toga so she could hide in the corner of the room as if it was safe there. Instead, Toga wrapped her arm around Ochako's throat and put the other over her mouth. "I was hoping you could be a bit more understanding," Toga sighed. "I am simply doing whatever I can to help my love."

Ochako struggled against her. She wasn't putting pressure on her neck, but if Ochako moved too much, she would choke herself in Toga's grip. "I can't have you going and ruining our love. I'll simply have to prove I'm your friend." She dragged Ochako toward a dusty wall mirror that she rarely used. She pressed a brick in the wall, which gave way to reveal it was a button. In order to do this, she had to remove her hand from Ochako's mouth.

"Help!" Ochako called the moment she could before Toga muffled her again. The mirror slid to the side, revealing a stone corridor. Toga dragged her in, removing her hand to press a second button on the other side. "Izuku!"

There was no response as the mirror slid shut, trapping them in darkness. Ochako was roughly dragged down the corridor. Panicked tears filled her eyes, making her vision too blurry. She tried to keep track of where they were. Toga dragged her through a maze of stone corridors and rooms until they came to one with a wooden door. Toga threw Ochako in, stepping in after her and closing the door. "Izuku?" the blonde demanded as Ochako caught her breath while sobbing. "After everything I've done for you, you cry for that green-haired kid that just popped out of nowhere? He doesn't love you, Ochako. I do."

"Leave me alone," Ochako pleaded. "Let me go. I won't- I won't tell anybody. Just let me go, please."

"What?" Toga asked incredulously. "Let you leave? But I just got you. Finally, I can see you whenever I want. We can be together forever. Oh...I should take care of that Izuku, though. Just so he's not on your mind."

"No, no..." Ochako shook her head, choking on tears. "Please, don't hurt him."

"Don't worry, sweetie, it isn't an issue," Toga insisted. "You wait right here. I'll be back in about an hour." The blonde slipped through the door. Ochako chased after her but found it locked. She pounded on the door weakly, crying for help.

Why was there a maze of tunnels behind her mirror? Had Toga dug it herself, or did it used to have a different purpose? Ochako looked around desperately, her vision still blurred by tears. There was a big rock, but that was about all that might be useful in trying to escape.

Anything would do. Any shred of hope. She took the rock and bashed it against the door handle. Over and over and over and over and over and over. Typically, it wouldn't do much to unlock the door. Luckily, this wooden door was rotting. The entire section of the door collapsed away from the wall, and slowly swung open. Ochako dropped the rock and sprinted.

Which way was out? She didn't let herself pause at the crossroads. She ran wildly, turning left and right. After nearly half an hour of being lost in the tunnels, she turned the corner and ran right into a body. She fell to the ground, frightened, and looked up to see... "Izuku!" her voice was raspy, her face red and puffy. "H-Help. This girl kidnapped me. She- she-"

"I know," he said in a serious tone. "We need to get out. Come on, the exit is right over here."

He slipped his hand in Ochako's, and she let him lead the way. He weaved his way through the tunnels until they came to a dead end. He pressed a brick, and the wall slid away, revealing the parking lot of the theater. That meant the maze had other entrances. "Hurry, I don't know where she is," he said, sprinting toward a car.

Ochako paused once they arrived at his car, catching her breath. She looked around to make sure Toga wasn't nearby, before turning back to the car. A red minivan. "Uh, wait," she said, confused as Izuku opened the door for her. "This isn't you-" His hand shoved the back of her skull, and she toppled into the van. He jumped in after her, slamming the door shut.

As Ochako sat up in a panic, the car jolted forward, even though Izuku wasn't driving it. There was a stranger in the driver's seat. She watched as Izuku's skin and hair melted away. In his place was Toga. "Don't worry about Izuku, love, I don't think you'll be seeing him again," she said. "It's a shame you had to break out of your room though. Now we'll need to find a new home."

"You-"

"Shhh. No need for words. We'll be together forever now. Just the two of us...understood?"


End file.
